Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover
Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in early September 2015. Plot Harry Smith comes home from Colham High School on a Friday. He sits down, randomly thinking about The Confidential Cuties Club's upcoming sleepover. As he has nothing to do on a Friday night, he decides to ruin the sleepover at 10pm. He texts The Black Foot Gang and The Hovedpersons about this; the former will all appear at the end of the invasion whilst Morten Larsen will send out a random person from The Hovedpersons to help Harry. Later on at 10pm, Harry meets up with the random person, who turns out to be Asbjørg Fjelde. He gets excited, as both of them plan to further develop their friendships. To get in safely, Asbjørg decides to knock on the door, then grab a ladder and climb into Mae's bedroom window. They do this successfully, as the entire Confidential Cuties Club head downstairs. Afterwards, Harry finds a pair of W 4 Wendy masks; both of them put the masks on. The club head back upstairs. Christine Peel shoves Harry to the ground whilst Natalie Skelly holds him down. The latter puts her hand around his neck, causing him to feel somewhat scared; Asbjørg pulls her away and chucks her out of the window. Harry gets up, so Mae pulls his mask off, revealing his face! She lets out a roar of anger. Since he has his mask off, Asbjørg decides to take her mask off too. Mae again roars. The pair head downstairs and decide to raid the snack cupboard. Luckily, Mae's parents are at Eastfaulds Disco so there is no one to keep downstairs safe. Harry manages to find two large bags of Tricky Treats and Harriet-Boes respectively. Asbjørg decides to share the bags with the Black Foot Gang when they arrive later on. Harry decides to be naughty; he knocks over many different things in the kitchen. As Mae sends Louisa McIntyre downstairs to investigate, the pair hide in the toilet. Asbjørg decides to chill out on the toilet bowl; she sticks her legs up, drawing Harry's attention. She catches him, and puts them back down. As the pair are chilling in the toilet, Xiola Wong does a Kung Fu kick into the toilet door; she instantly notifies Mae, who is now so enraged she literally throws Harry out of the house as Freya Clifton holds the door open. Asbjørg runs out and lifts Harry off the ground, who is raging, as he feels that the girls are actually stronger and tougher than him due to Christine shoving him onto the ground, Natalie holding him down and Mae throwing him out of the house. She calms him down; the Black Foot Gang finally arrive. As the Confidential Cuties Club have gone back upstairs, Asbjørg quickly grabs the two big bags of sweets. Her and the gang share the bags; afterwards they flee! Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes